


Gåde

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: De fleste af personerne bliver bare nævnt, Et hemmeligt rum, Gamle minder, Gamle venskaber, Ikke rettet igennem, Nye venskaber, venskab
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Karoline finder en nøgle i jorden. Hun ved ikke hvad den åbner, men det skal hun nok finde ud af.





	Gåde

Det var ikke som om at det var et særligt stort hus. I starten var det kun et enkelt værelse. Der var en seng, et tv og en pejs. Det ville være umuligt at have et hemmeligt rum i sådan et lille hus. 

Åbenbart ikke.

————

Der var gået nogle måneder siden Karoline flyttede væk fra storbyen. Dengang havde hun været i tvivl om det var den rigtige beslutning. Nu var hun helt sikker på det hun havde gjort det hun skulle. Det arbejde hun havde ved Joja var forfærdeligt. Hun blev altid nødt til at arbejde over til sent ud på natten, nogle gange helt til den næste arbejdsdag startede igen. Derfor var hun så taknemlig for hendes bedstefars gamle gård, der lå langt ude på bøhlandet. 

Hvem ville have troet at en stor mark med blomster ville være den bedste måde at bruge sin tid på. Hvis man så huskede på alle de rare mennesker, der boede rundt omkring hende, kunne man næsten ikke forestille sig en virkelighed hvor hun ikke flyttede derud.

Basse løb op til hende og slikkede hendes hånd for at få noget af hendes opmærksomhed. Solen stod allerede højt på himlen, og hun havde en masse hun skulle nå den dag. Først skulle hun selvfølgelig vande marken, og så et smut forbi Pierre’s butik for nogle nye frø. Det var også fredag, hvilket betød at det var snart tid til hendes traditionelle øl og pizza med Shane på salonen. 

Da hun gik hen af den lille sti til bussen så hun en glitrende ting stikke op fra jorden. Det var ikke under en bunke orme, som ting begravet i jorden plejer at være, i stedet lå den bare under et tyndt lad græs. Nærmest som om græsset bare var vokset hen over den. Den må havde været der i lang tid.  
Hun samlede den op, og blev lidt overrasket over at det var en nøgle. En gammel og rusten nøgle, men måske kunne den stadig godt bruges til noget. Hvad den kunne bruges til, det vidste hun godt nok ikke. Måske var det til det gamle skur ude i skoven, hvor der boede en lille mus, der solgte hatte. Sikkert ikke, der var brædder for døren derude, og det havde der åbenbart været lige siden Lewis havde vidst noget om det, så det ville ikke give mening at der ville ligge en nøgle til det her. 

Den må vente, tænkte hun. Og det gjorde den. Hun glemte faktisk næsten alt om den, og det var ikke før hun tog sin jakke af om aftenen at hun hørte et bump på gulvet, og huskede nøglen, der lå i hendes jakkelomme. 

Det var stadig ikke til at vide hvad den kunne bruges til, men måske var det et eller andet på gården. Nøglen lå så tæt på hendes gård at det umuligt kunne være et sammentræf. Da hun tænkte rigtigt over det var det alligevel mærkeligt at hun ikke havde lagt mærke til den før. Hun havde gået den tur mange gange, men der havde aldrig før været noget, der blinkede på jorden. Nåh, det måtte hun finde ud af en anden gang. 

For nu var det vigtigste at finde ud af hvad nøglen åbner. Eller låser? Hun stak nøglen i sin hoveddør og prøvede på at låse den, men den ville slet ikke i, og hun var bange for at presse den i, hvis nu den pludselig sad fast. Så var det nok ikke nøglen til gården. 

I den tid hun havde boet på gården havde hun allerede fået en enkelt udvidelse på sit hus. Takket være Robin havde hun nu både et køkken og et soveværelse. Hvordan hendes bedstefar havde kunnet overleve alene ude på en gård uden et køkken, det forbliver et mysterie, men i det mindste kunne hun selv lave mad nu. 

Der var nogle skabe i køkkenet. Karoline gik hen til dem, men der var ikke nogen af dem med en lås i. Det ville også være underligt hvis Robin havde sat låse i hendes skabe uden at fortælle hende det. Men det var nu sådan nogle foreslag Karolines berusede hjerne kom med, så der var vel ikke andet at gøre end at følge dem. 

Måske var der pludselig en gulvplade med en lås i, der åbnede op til en portal til en fantasiverden med elvere og drager. Måske ikke. 

Det kunne også være at det gamle tapet, der var ved at falde af trængte til at blive revet af væggen. Det havde ikke så meget med nøglen at gøre, men det var nu det eneste fornuftige hun kunne finde på at gøre, så det må være det. 

Ritz, ritz gik det. Tapetet fald sammen i bunker på gulvet, og hendes soveværelse blev dækket af et tyndt lag støv. Oprydningen måtte vente, det eneste der betød noget var den lås hun lige havde fundet i væggen. 

Det var en af de originale vægge, så det var ikke noget Robin havde tilføjet. Det måtte være der nøglen hørte til. Hun skyndte sig ud til bordet i køkkenet, hvor hun havde lagt nøglen, og løb tilbage ind til soveværelset. 

Nøglen passede perfekt, og hun åbnede den låge, der var i væggen. Inde i den lå en masse stykker papir. Karoline kunne ikke se det spændende i det, og når man lige havde forestillet sig en portal til en anden verden er gamle fotografier ikke det man havde lyst til at finde. 

Hun samlede dem alligevel op, og kiggede på dem en efter en. De var alle meget gamle, sikkert fra dengang hendes bedstefar havde gården, og han var også på mange af billederne. Nogle af dem var med andre mennesker fra Stardew Valley, som Lewis, Willy og, til hendes overraskelse, også et par stykker med troldmanden. 

Billederne med troldmanden var de bedste. Det så virkelig ud som om at de godt kunne lide hinanden, og i et par af billederne så det endda ud som om at de grinede af noget. Karoline havde kun snakket lidt med troldmanden, men han havde ellers ikke virket som en person man nemt kunne få til at grine. Det kan være man bare skal lære ham mere at kende først. 

————

Den næste dag vågnede Karoline op i et værelse uden tapet, men med en masse gamle billeder på væggen, og det eneste hun kunne huske fra aftenen før var at hun havde et nyt mål. Bliv venner med troldmanden i tårnet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg håber i kunne lide den her.


End file.
